


Trigger

by PrincessP_05



Series: Rejects [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fairies, Gangs, How Do I Tag, I'll add tags as I go.., M/M, Self-Hatred, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessP_05/pseuds/PrincessP_05
Summary: After the world seemed like it would end, something rose again. Humans and anything they saw as lower wear separated. The only was to fix that was meant to be those with royal blood, but they still wait for that moment to come. Waiting didn't help though and out of their ashes, gangs, pain and reality stormed the world.Trigger is the most dangerous gang in all of South Korea. And all the members were just a bunch of Stray Kids who were hopefully bought into a home, as fragmented as that home is. They are out there to find a home, but they stayed for revenge.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, One-Sided Hyunjin/Changbin
Series: Rejects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808038
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Meet The (literal) Gang

**_Trigger_** is the most dangerous gang in all of South Korea. And all the members were just a bunch of Stray Kids who were hopefully bought into a home, as fragmented as that home is. They are out there to find a home, but they stayed for revenge.

There are groups know for all sorts: Police forces, the Clockwork and others. Then there are those who make the top 9, split up into three teams. Blood, Roses and Angels…

  * **Bang Chan** (21) - Leader; Human-ish; Smokes sometime; Knives over guns; Orphaned; _1/3 Blood_
    * Has actually lived in a gang his whole life and it sometimes brings back bad memories
    * Has slight PTSD, especially when he tries to sleep
    * Though he is born human but the rest is a longer story than you'd think
    * Firm, but fair as long as he’s not mad



  * **Lee Minho/Hoe** (20) - Seductive; Always gets his way; As straight as a Circle; Orphaned; Fairy; _1/3 Roses_
    * His wings are usually hidden as it is safer to walk around looking human
    * Jokes around sometimes and plays pranks: especially on a certain wolf-boi
    * Too sexy for his own good, and he knows it
    * Wants to hide his past, but it follows him
    * Can, and will, switch from an angel to an absolute demon



  * **Seo Changbin/SpearB** (19) - Clean Kills; Smol, but mighty as hell; Vampire; _2/3 Blood_
    * Went to school for a bit, but dropped out almost a year before collage
    * Naturally really clever though
    * Royal and rich, but not b****
    * Doesn’t depend on blood all the time, but does quite like the taste
    * When he is not angry, he is really sweet and laughs a lot
    * But he’s pretty much always mad so…



  * **Hwang Hyunjin** (19) - Hides his problems with a pretty face; Does this for his sister and mother; _2/3 Roses_  

    * Will fight if he’s forced, but tries not to
    * Of legit everything.
    * Chan had a soft-spot for him
    * Quite clever and good at multi-tasking though
    * Has a big heart, but a broken one too…



  * **Han Jisung/J.One** (18) - The Joker; Smarter than he seems; Werewolf; _3/3 Blood_
    * Wild and Wonderful
    * Enjoys clubbing, but can’t hold his liquor
    * Likes attention
    * Really sweet unless you touch his tail
    * Never went to a school of any sort
    * Fittest survival instincts



  * **Lee Felix** (18) - Newbie; Oblivious to the truth; Fairy; Orphaned; _3/3 Rose_  

    * Really fragile but has a genuine evil side
    * Even Jeongin calls him a baby
    * Still learning Korean
    * Chan is like his big brother
    * Han and Seungmin were his best friends as soon as he came – the trouble makers
    * Basically dating Changbin



  * **Kim Seungmin/Lucifer** (18) - Brains; Doesn't like to get his hands dirty; 1/ _2 Angels_
    * Started Uni, but doesn’t go to his lectures
    * Acts so mature and doesn’t mess around, most of the time
    * Brutally honest, but it is for your benefit
    * Stresses too much for someone his age: has some adorable silver highlights though
    * Doesn’t do cute, but is just naturally adorable



  * **Yang Jeongin/Foxy** (17) - Basically a baby; Rich; Don't let the smile fool you; Fairy; _2/2 Angel_
    * Finishing private school with high hopes
    * Really positive and can brighten anyone’s mood
    * Will roast you, but you will be overcome by his cuteness
    * Is just holding onto the title of sane




	2. Before the End (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out a little about Hyunjin - struggle with him, laugh with him and cry with him.

Imagine the stresses of college. _Already horrible._ Well, add having to babysit your rebellious teenage sister because your mum is ill and dad is always “working”. _The fire begins to burn._ And, though your dad is always at work, it seems impossible to get any money, because he spends it on himself, therefore meaning **_you_** have to earn the money. _Not worth living that life_. Yet, that is just what he endured. Day in, day out. Who? Hwang Hyunjin.

He was never a bad child. And still isn’t, but sometimes, he had to make sure his mum got money for her treatment, and that never comes easy. And his sister, though not as caring, couldn’t be exposed either. Hyunjin could never ruin her life too, so everything was kept a secret, not that she’d really believe anyways.

At first, it was simple things like working at a bar or sometimes, working in one of the shows. It was sufficient. Sixth forms in his area didn’t suit him well, he was smart, but he heart just loved arts, not that he really had time for any. Uni let him work, study and spend just enough time with him mum and sister. They were the 2 things keeping him going, but just barely. Sometimes, he’d stay up nights on end, whether that be to finish an assignment or simply get some extra hours of work in.

For far away, his life seems harmless, maybe a little stressed, but nothing dangerous. But as I said, he would do anything for his family, even if that meant going the most dangerous gang in all of South Korea, “Trigger”. Hyunjin first went there accidentally, but it didn’t take long for him to start talking to some of the members about his many tiring days. Namely, a boy too sweet to be there, Seungmin.

One very stressed, very depressed, very drunk night, he started talking to someone, not Seungmin this time. Someone a good few inches shorter, yet in that moment, Hyunjin felt slightly intimidated. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he had drank too much, or the fact that this small man was just scary. Not that it stopped him from speaking to him.

“Don’t hurt me,” he blurts out, barely audible. “Besides, I could easy beat a widdle kid like you. What’s your name, pweety boy? Not as preeety as Seungminnie tho…”

“I am not sh- Whatever, you’re drunk and probably shouldn’t be here.” Hyunjin whines trying to convince the new man he was. “Look, boss told me to take you home. Where do you-”

The man is interrupted by a loud belching noise before being sprayed in beer-scented sick. He blinks a few times, sighs and picks up drunk Hyunjin, before leaving him in a room and getting cleaned up. Once clean, he sits by the sleeping boy and guffaws slightly before locking the door.

➵➵➵ 🌒✵💜✵🌘 ➵➵➵

Next thing he knew, Hyunjin was waking up in a room. Clothed, but definitely in a bed that wasn’t his. And come to think of it, this wasn’t his shirt either, not that he cared too much. It was nice, he wasn’t gonna lie, but also scary. Where was he? What time was it? And who’s-

“You’re awake!” A vaguely familiar voice was heard, but Hyunjin’s eyes and thoughts alike were still a blur. He simply sat and waited until something came. Anything. But soon enough, he rather it didn’t and he couldn’t see. Couldn’t see Seungmin staring at him, knowing full well that Hyunjin had probably drank his weight last night. A hard, surprisingly dry lump formed in his throat.

“Oi! Kid! I said don’t disturb him!”

“I’m just checking in on him,” Seungmin quickly replies, yelling outside the door. “I mean, it’s better than just leaving him.”

Hyunjin just sits there, head still pounding. He wasn’t sure what to do, there were too many thoughts going through his head: What would his mum and sister do now? What if his father was back? How much of school was his missing? Why are both the pretty boys moving closer to him? Why is it suddenly very hot? Why-

“Damn! You fever is intense. Either that, or you drank yourself stupid kid.”

“I- I’m sorry. I- I have to-” Hyunjin gulps, hard and dry not really knowing what to do or say. He just stares.

“Kid, look. I bet you’re worried, but I ain’t gonna hurt ya. I- We want to help. Just rest and eat up. You still reek of alcohol.”

It is silent for a while after. Hyunjin slowly turns to pick up the tray to his left. He wants to drown his thoughts, but that didn’t go very well last time. Besides, he could hardly breathe, yet alone swallow. The dry lump in his throat wouldn’t leave and nor could he.

“W-Where am I?” Hyunjin takes a break from the meal that he’s barely touched as his curiosity gets the best of him. “I- I mean… Sorry for the trouble, I just-”

“Kid, I said relax. But, if it helps, your still in Seoul on the same side of Han, don’t worry. And you were sick, so ya shirt ‘s in the wash.” That gives Hyunjin a bit of reassurance as he lets out a breath, one he didn’t know he was holding in. He begins to eat some more and trying a bit harder to relax.

The shorter man leaves after a while, but Seungmin stays by the side of the bed, staring what felt like lazers into Hyunjin’s side.

“Do- Do you need something?” Hyunjin asks, feeling small.

“No. I was just wondering, if you don’t mind, what were you doing in there last night?”

“I could ask you the same thing, pretty boy,” Hyunjin replies, trying to to avoid, well, everything.

“Well, I am part of the gang that owns it so~” Hyunjin just chuckles as the latter sits with a smirk on his face.

“And I am the president.”

“Anyways, you eat. I’ll go grab your clothes, but they may be a bit cold. And then, we can get you home. Okay, pretty boy?” Hyunjin just nods, a little too flustered to form words.

“Wait!” Seungmin stops just before stepping out the door. “I- I need to go to school.”

“On a Saturday?” Hyunjin just blinks, face flushing despite his best wishes. Seungmin chuckles quietly before going out the door for good this time. Hyunjin takes another silent bite of food as he stares at the wall. He had no idea where he was, barely knew the people taking care of him, yet somehow, he felt… safe. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, he could breathe.

Almost as if he knew, Seungmin walked back in when Hyunjin had finished, clothes clean and dried in hand.

“You feeling any better?” Hyunjin slowly nods, but in reality, his head is still pounding. “Honest, I’d take another pill, but if you’re okay, I won’t drug you.”

Seungmin walks over to the bed and leans in close to Hyunjin. As if a reflex, Hyunjin leans back, attempting to not look at the latter’s lips. Seungmin brings his hand close to Hyunjin’s face and Hyunjin feels himself turn beet red.

“Calm down, pretty boy. I’m just checking your temperature.” Silence for a few moments. “So, what were you actually doing last night, daddy issues or something?”

Hyunjin stares blankly for a bit before replying. “That was part of it. My life is just kind of trash anyways.” The remaining alcohol in his system was making him ramble and speak without a second thought.

“Really? I mean, not that you’d lie, but why?”

“I just- My father is not the best family man; and my mum’s ill and ain’t getting any better; and my sister has a hard time at school, but she goes every day; and Uni, for me, is genuinely not good. I- Sorry, I am saying s***, probably still drunk.”

Seungmin laughs softly before petting Hyunjin’s head. “I probably shouldn’t say this, but Channie-hyung likes me so… Anyways, we could help you. I like seeing you smile, and average people smile more when they are happy.”

“You’re pretty blunt, aren’t you?” Seungmin nods in reply. “Besides, I doubt you could help, I’ve already been enough trouble. And if you leant me money, I would have to die twice before I could pay you back…”

“Trust me, you just need to work for us. And, if Channie-hyung lets me, I could help you through it all.”

“Through what exactly? The gang?” Though Hyunjin was joking, the latter nods in reply, wide smile on his face. “I- But I- A gang!?”

“Yes. But, it’s not as bad as sounds. And besides, you get to see me every day. You’d like that, right?”

“I- Umm…” Hyunjin has to blink a few times before he nods. At this point, he is almost certain the he is still drunk. And still drinking.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Seungmin begins moving closer, “I was just like you. Sort of… My parents were always arguing which would always lead to my father drinking and my sister would always try and hide it from me. Even my cousins would pretend nothing happened, but I knew… Channie-hyung and the others helped me through it all. I think they can help you too.”

“But, why? I don’t have many ‘gang’ skills and I am still in Uni. I can’t just let you help me. I barely know you and-”

“Channie-hyung said you’d be compliant,” Seungmin begins, under his breath. “Very well. Hyunjin, I know it’ll be a lot to take in-”

“Since when do you know my name?” Hyunjin feels his throat tighten and palms squelch as he clenched them.

“Umm… We- I- Well, you see, you know mine and- **CHANGBIN-HYUNG**!!!!”

“Kid, what did you do?” the shorter man huffs as he comes through the door.

“I- Maybe, kind of-”

“And you wonder why I call you the devil. Anyways, Hyunjin, we know about you because we own the school you go to, or, the boss does. And, to but it simply, you are there because we saw potential in you. You are a first year and aren’t meant to know ‘til later, but since this one has exposed us, I might as well tell you.”

Hyunjin just stares. His mouth opens then closes again. And once more for good measure. His head fills with questions, yet his mind in blank. Throat dry and palms sweaty.

“What? What do you mean?”

Changbin and Seungmin exchange a glance at each other, then at Hyunjin.

“Kid, look likes this is it before the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, my laptop broke. But, clearly, it's fixed now. Anyways, I will be using this sort of layout from now on (separating chapters into 2 or 3 parts just so I can pump them out faster)
> 
> Also, I live in England so we are allowed to drink at 18. Well, 16 at home with adult supervision, but anyways, I kind of forgot that isn't how it works in Korea. I was just going to use the excuse "it's a dystopian world", but let me know if you'd prefer me to but the under-age tag...


	3. Before the End (pt 2)

Hyunjin starts to breath faster and faster still. His palms are once again sweaty and throat, once again dry. They’re about to kill him. He’s gonna die and his mother will-

“What do you mean? We ain’t ever gonna do that, on purpose anyways.”

“You- But- I didn’t say anything,” Hyunjin says barely audible. He can now hear his heart in his head. He feels dizzy, sick, yet he figured it wasn’t a hangover anymore.

“Look,” Seungmin begins breaking the silence, “we are not going to hurt you, but you just need to listen. Okay?” Hyunjin just nods slightly.

“To put it simply, you and your family were rejected by the humans. One of you guys has power, magic. That makes you weird to them and anything weird is a threat so they just send us away – since and it’d be in-humane to simply kills us, they make is live without anything but the fear of being killed.”

The colour begins to leak out of Hyunjin’s face as Changbin continues to talk. There are too many thoughts going through his head and it feels like he’s drunk again.

“I know it ain’t easy to take in, but honest, you’d be safer fighting along-side us. You and your family, but we won’t get them involved if you don’t want that.”

Silence.

Seungmin begins. “I mean, either or join us or join our pirate friends, moving from place to place – fun, but not great for a family guy. Look, if boss thinks your special so you’ll be treated well if that’s what worries you, but we-”

“Stop!” Hyunjin says, finally getting a word out. “I don’t want the details, just explain the concept to me.”

“Okay kid. Long story short, you ain’t going back to a normal life so you gotta get used to this. Used to fighting. Used to pain. And used to being rejected. They may not want you, but we do and it won’t be easy, but you’ll be better off. We’re asking you to fight knowing you might die rather than just wait out there.”

“Can you do that?” Seungmin asks, staring once again into Hyunjin’s soul.

“I guess so.”

“Perfect. You get some more rest, we’ll check on your family, make sure their safe and know that you are too.”

And Hyunjin does just that. He rests – arms, legs, breathing and mind all at ease despite his better judgement. He sees the others leave the room before his eyes close once more.

➵➵➵ 🌒✵💜✵🌘 ➵➵➵

Hyunjin woke up to the blurry sight of who he assumed was Seungmin and Changbin, with the addition of one other. He didn’t know whether to say something or stay silent, but soon they turned to him so he didn’t have to make a choice.

“You awake, pretty boy?” Hyunjin’s wide-eyed reply is enough to answer the question. “Good, ‘cause we need to get you ready.”

At this point, Hyunjin just didn’t question what was going on. It would just be easier to sit and listen. So, he sat and listened as the other men explained his new found fate.

“Now, I’m sure you’ve realized, the world ain’t fair, but we need to make sure you can face the harsh reality even if the boss thinks you c an,” Changbin starts. “Training starts after you eat something, or maybe before, who knows?”

A smirk glazes his lips as he turns to leave the room. Hyunjin looks at Seungmin one last time before he steps out from the bed, his face reading nothing. The other man just sits and watches from a cold glance as Hyunjin steps out the room. He had no idea what could hit him, but it couldn’t be that bad… right?

As he leaves, he goes down the stairs only to see more new faces, most looking around his age. He’s not necessarily uncomfortable by their stares, just slightly confused what all these kids had also been through.

“World’s not a fair place kid. There’s more struggles round you than what you see.”

“Can, you stop that? It’s creeping me out,” Hyunjin says not really looking at the latter. From the side of his eye, he sees Changbin move as the mysterious man from earlier glides down the stairs. He tries to ignore his surroundings as he goes to sit at the table, seemingly pre-set for him.

He sits, subconsciously looking around, but it seemed safe.

“You scared?” Changbin asks with a smirk. “I’m not gonna eat ya. And the food ain’t poisoned.”

Hyunjin gulps. He doesn’t know how long he slept for, but he still feels full. Too lost to say anything, he sits and begins eating slowly. It feels like they are all watching him, but he still can’t say a thing. After a forceful bowl is gone, one of the young faces comes and sits next to him, with another bowl for Hyunjin it seems.

“Hi. I’m Jisung, you can call me Mr J if you like, but I’m not to bothered. Anyway, I hear you’re the new recruit, nice to meet you. I’m sure you’ll love it here and who knows, you might become the best we have.”

Soon enough, another face sits next to him, introducing himself and brining some more food to the table. Before he knows it, the whole gang is sitting down at the table with enough food to feed them three times over. He knew all their names now, Jisung was the first, rather energetic one; Felix and Jeongin who both looked too pure to be there; Minho, the sexy one; and Chan was the one who scared him the most.

And finally! After what seems like hours of just eating, talking and generally being awkward, Changbin pulls Hyunjin away from the crowd.

“Kid, you should’ve said something. And don’t pretend like I wouldn’t notice. If you were feeling that awkward, should’ve said something.”

“You knew?”

“Of course, I did. Anyways, we may need to work on your confidence. To survive, you can’t be scared to tell a bunch of kids you’re full. Most of them are younger than you.” Hyunjin doesn’t answer, he just sighs. “Look, I know you didn’t ask for this, but it may the best way for you to get what you want, you’re a nice kid, but you have to have a dance side.”

“I- I genuinely don’t think I do.”

“Everyone does. You’ve lied before, that isn’t all that angelic is it?”

“But as you said, everyone lies? Not everyone works in a gang...”

“You don’t know that. And about the lying, I might have lied, training starts tomorrow – until then, just relax. You can go home or school or whatever you want.”

They both leave without saying another word. Hyunjin gets a silent ride back home and immediately checks on his mum. His sister took the chance and left since he wasn’t home, but she’d be back. Still, he calls her seconds after he finally settles down.

“You little- I leave for a couple or hours and you sneak out!?”

“Dude, you’re not my body guard,” Yeji starts, somewhat annoyed. “I am fine. Besides, mum knows where I am, so what could happen?”

“You’re pretty. Most boys know that… Or, knowing you, you’ll get into another fight because of those rebellious girls you hang with.”

“Seriously!?” she says sounding annoyed through the phone. She lets out a heavy sigh and hangs up. Hyunjin sighs back in return.

He grabs a fist-full of hair, pulling hard before burying his head in his palms.

“Sweetie, you shouldn’t stress so much.”

“Mum, I told you to rest! So did the doctors, mum! I need you to get better and the only way you can do that is by resting right now.”

“Well young man, I told you to stress less.” Hyunjin knows that his mother is right, but there is no way he would admit it directly.

“Well, if you rest – and I mean rest well – I promise I will rest too.” A weak smile grows on her face before she comes in to give her son a weaker hug and kiss.

Hyunjin helps her back to her room. He watches as she slowly drifts off but inside, he prays it won’t be the last time they do. Soon after, he goes to his room, phone quiet, but not quite silent. Lights off, curtains mostly close, yet his mind was busy. He moves around a bit trying to get in a reasonably comfortable position.

He has never been much of relaxer and after everything that happened today, he knew that he really had to clear his mind. Admittedly, that wasn’t going to be through any more sleep, but he never promised that he’ll sleep. He went downstairs, got a light snack and called the first person that came to his mind – Seungmin!

➵➵➵ 🌒✵💜✵🌘 ➵➵➵

They talked for what seemed like hours. Seungmin’s soft, puppy-like voice lulled the other over the phone. He felt safe and warm, are somewhat rare occurrence, which lead to him falling into a blissful sleep. By the time he woke up, his sister must’ve arrived home because he had a blanket spread over him. It was quiet, almost silent expect for the gentle whistle of the breeze.

Hyunjin stretches for a moment then calls for his sister, but no answer. He calls again, louder, but still nothing so, almost as if reflex, he goes up to her room, just to settle his nerves. And there she lay, worn out from a fight, but at least in one piece. A small bruise on her arm and a gash on her cheek, but not much. He goes to check on their mother and she still lay sleeping, breathing softer than a baby, but still hanging in there.

It was at times like this he felt guilty. Even as a child, he put pressure on himself to protect who he loved. He worked harder than most people just to make a better name for them. Yet, after all those years, it felt like nothing had changed. It felt like, no matter what he did, it was never good enough, he always seemed desperate. And suddenly, it all came rushing back. The small smile on Hyunjin’s face quickly faded as tears blurred his vision. He couldn’t help but just cry in silence.

After a few short minutes, he got up and went to his room. If his mum were to wake and see him like this, it wouldn’t end well. On the outside, he was just a student dealing with each day as it came, but no one really knew how many tears he shed alone. At this point, not even Hyunjin wanted to believe it. He had somehow convinced himself it was okay despite all the signs – the constant distractions from the rest of the world, the late-night cycle of working then crying then barely sleeping, he chose to ignore it all.

Hyunjin sat on his bed, spaced out, away from it all. His phone rang, but he couldn’t be asked to check who it was. There was a knock on the door, but right now, he didn’t want to check. He just sat there, trapped in his own mind, watching the seconds tik by.

Though he had stopped, the world hadn’t. His phone still vibrating seemingly harder each second. The knocking on the door probably hurting the knuckles of whoever was there. So, Hyunjin finally got up, answered his phone and went downstairs to get the door too. To his surprise, it was Seungmin, soft voice on the phone and puppy-like looks at the door.

“Oh! Hi,” Hyunjin begins look a little shocked, but overall… happy.

“Busy?”

“No. But if you need to talk, not here. My-”

“Good,” Seungmin adds not even listening to the latter. “Because I need you to start your training now. Don’t ask, just do.”

Unsure of what to do, Hyunjin nods and follows the other into the unknown. Follows Seungmin towards the start of his new life, for better, or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this? I'm back with a legit chapter. Wow!  
> I don't really know where it will go from here, but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to do this for ages and kept failing every time because I wasn't happy with it. Hopefully, this one comes out better than the others because I am so done at this point. I have never even written a gang AU before so please forgive this absolute mess...
> 
> Notes: Please don't expect regular updates - I'm either busy with school or doing this instead of sleeping, there's no inbetween. Also, I can't type or proof-read until like 2 months after I've posted something so there may be a lot of mistakes. Sorry.


End file.
